meettheresidentsfandomcom-20200215-history
WB:RMX
''WB:RMX ''is a remix album by The Residents, based on their then-unreleased 1971 demo tape The Warner Bros. Album, released in 2003 by Cryptic and Euro Ralph. History In 1970 and 1971, members of the group that would later be known as The Residents recorded a demo tape to be sent to Hal Halverstadt, an executive at Warner Bros. Records who had gained the group's attention by signing Captain Beefheart to the label's roster. Halverstadt listened to the tape, named The Warner Bros. Album ''on its accompanying cover art, and returned it to the band, declining to sign them but awarding them an "A for Originality". As no artist name was attached to the tape, the returned package was addressed to the "Residents" of the Sycamore St. studio, inadvertently inspiring the name the group would take for all future projects. Since its recording, ''The Warner Bros. Album had achieved a mythical status among Residents fans, more so due to its overall influence on the group, they would become rather than its contents. Although it has never been officially released, copies of the full tape had been circulating among Residents collectors since they were aired during a 1977 radio festival, and had since become widely circulated among fans on the Internet, displeasing the band immensely - the group had never been overly fond of these early recordings and virtually none of the album's tracks had ever been officially released in any form by the group up to this point. As full copies of The Warner Bros. Album and Baby Sex demo tapes had seen full circulation online by 2003, the group saw little point in remastering the works for official re-release, despite occasional requests for this early material by fans. Instead, the group saw fit to radically re-work, remix and overdub the original 1970-1971 recordings, resulting in WB:RMX. WB:RMX features reinterpreted versions of less than half the tracks on the original demo tape and have a strong electronic music component and modern production values not heard on the original, low-fidelity and fragmented demo tapes. Tracklisting # The Mad Sawmill of Copenhagen, Germany # Baby Skeletons and Dogs # Bop Bop (Shoobop Bop) # A Merican Fag # Oh Mummy Oh Daddy # Peace and Love # Christmas Morning Foto # Maggie's Farm (Dylan) # Snot and Feces Live at the Grunt Festival # Sweet Meat # Ohm Is Where The Art Is # Sell American # Love Theme From a Major Motion Picture # Pie In The Sky # Art, The White Elephant Bonus Tracks These bonus tracks featured on the Euro Ralph LP edition of the album. # Baby Skeletons & Dogs # Bijou Credits Original Recordings 1971 by: The Residents Remix 2003 by: The Residents Release History Cryptic Corporation released the album in the US. Euro Ralph released the album in Europe (DUH) & Bomba released the album in Japan. See also * The Warner Bros. Album * The Delta Nudes * ERA B474 * The Delta Nudes' Greatest Hiss Category:The Delta Nudes Category:Remix albums Category:The Warner Bros. Album Category:RMX